The present invention relates in general to gear transmissions, and in particular to a new and useful planetary gear transmission for establishing four or more gear shift positions between two planetary gear sets.
Planetary transmissions are known and also have proven to be successful. By means of the shifting elements provided therein, however, one can shift into three gearshifts only, so that the jumps between gears are sometimes great and the field of application of these known transmissions is limited.